muchas gracias
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: ¿que ocurriria si de noche alguien entra en tu habitación? ¿y si su mirada escarlata te deja paralizada?


Esta historia trata de una chica que vive en Central City que recibe la visita de un extraño, es una historia independiente a los juegos y la serie del mundo de Sonic, solo puedo decir que trata después de SA2 para ponerla en una línea del tiempo equivalente a la historia para que no quedara tan independiente, los protagonistas son una chica humana de unos veintitantos años y al otro lo descubriréis al leerlo. También tengo que decir que está escrita de forma autobiográfica, en primera persona, me parece un estilo más personal y más acorde para este relato. Espero que os guste.

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi piso de Central City no hacía mucho calor pero tenía la ventana entre abierta para que pasara la corriente, esa noche, no sabía por qué pero había demasiado ruido en la calle, y no podía dormir bien, sobre las 4 de la madrugada oí como si fuera el sonido de unos pasos, pero no de zapatillas, ni siquiera de zapatos de salir, era un sonido grave; abrí los ojos y me incorporé mirando hacia la ventana, cuando una mano grande y extrañamente manchado de un liquido me tapó la boca con fuerza y una voz me dijo:

Como grites, te mato.

Me quedé helada mirando al propietario de la mano, solo pude ver sus ojos a la luz de la calle, más sorprendida me quedé cuando vi que los ojos de ese alguien eran... rojos. Ese alguien se giró hacia la ventana mirando desafiantemente ante la llegada de algo, pero al no aparecer nada se volvió a mirarme de nuevo y de repente le fallaron las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al incorporarme del todo pude ver que se estaba agarrando el costado derecho, de que salía intermitentemente sangre, luego murmurando algo como "no debo dejar que me capturen..." se desmayó y quedó tendido en el suelo delante de mi cama. Reaccioné cuando oí el sonido de una máquina que provenía de la calle, corriendo me levanté y me dirigí al balcón, desde allí miré hacia la calle, también comprobando si seguía viviendo en un 7º piso, y así seguía siendo, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia, desde el balcón veía como había cinco robots de GUN, todavía se encontraban al principio de la calle así que tenía tiempo para poder limpiar la sangre del piso y esconder al "convicto". Cuando limpié la sangre del piso ya apenas había, solo la que seguía fluyendo de ese alguien, delante de la cama. Me acerqué a él y vi la mala pinta de la herida, pero un sonido de motores desde la ventana indicaba que los robots de GUN ya se encontraban a la altura de mi portal y que me quedaba menos tiempo, le cogí en brazos, pesaba un poco, era extraño, y como no se me ocurrió donde podía meterlo así que lo metí en la cama que estaba la colcha apartada, "lo bueno de tener una cama pegada a la pared es que se que no se caerá por el otro lado si tardan demasiado" le puse al fondo dejándome un hueco y me metí yo, y me eché la colcha por encima, en ese momento una luz de un foco entró en mi habitación iluminándola por completo, me dieron escalofríos entre la sensación de que yo misma estaba huyendo de aquel robot, del que desconocía su posible reacción si encontraban al chico en mi casa, y de que la sangre se estaba extendiendo por mi cama, enfriándose por momentos, cuando vi que el foco se marchó me levanté con cuidado volviendo a echar la colcha por si volvía, volví con la fregona del baño, después de lavarme la cara, que todavía tenia la sangre por la cara de cuando me había tapado la boca con la mano, limpié delante de mi cama la sangre y volví al baño a por gasas y material de enfermería, no tenía las luces encendidas, pero cuando estaba regresando con las cosas a mi habitación la luz volvió a entrar en mi habitación, del sobresalto se me cayeron todas las cosas al suelo, pero no pude recogerlas porque estaba paralizada por la presencia del robot de GUN, una voz proveniente de la máquina me dijo:

por favor, salga a la terraza con las manos en alto...

Le obedecí, en aquel momento no pensé porque me dijo que tenia que tener las manos en alto, pero le obedecí. Llegué a la terraza y el piloto abriendo la cabina y mostrándose me preguntó

Buenas noches, siento molestarla de madrugada, pero estamos buscando a un erizo negro como de un metro de altura, altamente peligroso, se cree que esta relacionado con Eggman y su ultimo ataque contra Central City... ¿le ha visto?

Por aquí no ha pasado nadie... - logré decir balbuceando, pero iba reuniendo fuerzas a medida que se me iba ocurriendo algo que decir- estamos en un séptimo piso de altura y aquí en mi piso solo estamos mi padre y yo, mi padre está enfermo y yo cuido de él, por eso llevaba vendajes y medicinas...

Vale, vale, bien muchas gracias. Si le ve infórmenos inmediatamente, es altamente peligroso y no sabemos que es capaz de hacer, buenas noches- cerró la cabina del robot y descendió hasta la calle, hasta el siguiente portal donde siguió buscando de casa en casa con el foco.

Aliviada entré en casa de nuevo y recogí las cosas del suelo y cerrando la ventana, luego eché la persiana y encendí la luz,después me dirigí hacia la cama, y destapé la colcha, ahora con la luz si que pude ver quien era, era un erizo negro con mechas rojas, como de un metro de altura y seguía inconsciente, le incorporé para mirarle la herida; tenía mala pinta y casi había llegado al hueso "como te abras echo eso" me pregunté, ya sabía quien era, le había visto en las noticias, era el erizo que habían confundido con Sonic, el héroe de la ciudad desde hacía un año, este erizo no sabía nadie de donde había salido pero era todo lo contrario a Sonic, además todo el mundo le había dado por muerto tras el incidente de la colonia espacial Ark. Pero eso no importaba, había intentado matarnos, pero al final ayudó a salvarnos, y eso era lo importante, estos eran mis pensamientos mientras le iba curando la herida, aproveché que se encontraba inconsciente para echarle alcohol, un chorrón de alcohol, para desinfectar; no se despertó pero su cara reflejaba que no le hacía gracia que le ardiera la herida, luego le eché una crema cicatrizante y luego gasas y le vendé, tardé una media hora en hacer todo eso, la verdad es que nunca había vendado a un erizo y no es muy fácil ir esquivando las púas de la cabeza para vendarle el torso, cuando le hice el nudo de la venda noté que me miraba, le miré a los ojos y me asusté cuando comprobé que realmente me estaba mirando, parecía estar despierto desde hacía rato, del susto me aparté y me caí de la cama, "esos ojos...", ya no me miraban con el mismo odio de cuando me despertó amenazándome, "parezco estúpida" pensé y levantándome le pregunté:

¿Cómo estás?- y sin dejar que me respondiera le dije- no te preocupes, los de GUN ya no buscarán más por esta zona, estuvieron a punto de encontrarte... menos mal que se me ocurrió esconderte en la cama- seguía diciendo mientras iba a la cocina a preparar dos vasos de leche- menos mal que los de GUN son un poco tontos y se han tragado el cuento de que estaba cuidando a mi padre enfermo.

Terminé de preparar la leche y volví al cuarto con una bandeja y los dos vasos, el erizo seguía allí tal como le dejé con la mirada perdida, realmente no creo que me escuchara todo lo que dije, pero me daba igual, le alcancé la taza

Toma, es leche, un vaso de leche caliente siempre viene bien por la noche.

Cogí mi taza y comencé a beber. Seguía sin decir nada ni hacer nada, cuando terminé mi taza me fui al baño, y cuando salí bostezando me encontré que la taza estaba vacía pero el erizo no estaba allí. Se encontraba en el salón mirando por la ventana. Aproveché para quitar las sabanas manchadas de sangre y meterlas en un barreño en la cocina, al remojo, "bua mejor será que las tire, pero... no sé... si no salen las manchas de sangre... las tiraré..." pensaba mientras le iba echando al agua todo lo que tenía a mano, jabón, detergente, amoniaco... tuve que salir de la cocina cerrando la puerta para que no se extendiera el olor del amoniaco por la casa, extrañado el erizo por el olor me lo encontré detrás de mí cuando cerré la puerta de la cocina y congiendo aire

Jeje no sabía que echarle a las manchas de sangre... y le echado amoniaco- dije secándome las lagrimas que habían saltado por el dichosos amoniaco- la verdad es que si no sale con eso... bueno te voy a preparar la cama- ante la cara de incertidumbre del erizo sonreí diciendo- no pensarás que voy a dejar a mi anfitrión herido durmiendo en el sofá, sobre todo porque si vuelven los de GUN no mirarán en la habitación donde "duerme mi padre enfermo"- dije haciendo el signo de entre comillas- no hablas mucho ¿no?- dije dirigiéndome al armario para coger el recambio de la cama- creo que te llamas Shadow ¿no es así?

Ante esto ultimo se sobresaltó un poco y respondió:

Si, soy Shadow el erizo...

La forma definitiva de vida... lo decían en la tele...

Shadow un poco molesto se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos

Creía que estabas muerto...- añadí dejándolo de brazos cruzados en el pasillo.

Cuando terminé de hacer la cama y más relajada, al ver que al menos el colchón no se había manchado de la sangre, le dije que ya se podía acostar, y cogiendo otro juego de sábanas me dirigí al salón al convertir mi sofá de dos plazas en una cama, pero me lo encontré otra vez el la ventana, mirando a escondidas levantando la cortina

Como sigas ahí te van a encontrar, y no creo que se crean que mi padre es igualito a ti- le decía mientras me dirigía a él- y encima me meterán en la cárcel por ayudar un convicto de la ley y por mentir a un policía.

Me arrimé tanto a él que se incomodó y se quiso apartar, pero me arrimé más a él y le dije bajito

Encima que me despiertas de madrugada, me amenazas, me metes en un buen lío con la policía y te curo, por lo menos podrías ser más amable y hacerme un poquito de caso...

...No e pedido tu ayuda...

Ya por eso entraste en mi casa antes de que te desmayaras en la calle para que no te encontraran los de GUN

No sabía que me iba a desmayar...

Pero seguía de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana, ignorándome

Ah! ¿si?- le amenacé- ya veremos- y cogiéndole por la altura de la herida le levanté- te tengo- realmente sabía que si quería se podía escapar, ya que me había advertido el policía que era peligroso y yo sabía por las noticias que era muy rápido, pero todavía no sé porque se dejó coger, forcejeó un poco- si no paras aprieto más ¿eh?- le advertí haciendo amago de que le iba a apretar en la herida, y se quedó quieto- así me gusta...

Llegué al cuarto y le metí en la cama, había pensado en que menuda faena que tenía que meter esas cachos de zapatillas en la cama, pero tampoco yo era quien para ordenarle que se las quitara, aunque vi que los guantes si que los tenía manchados de sangre, lo recordaba que me tuve que lavar la cara por lo mismo. Se dejó que le acostara y vi que seguía haciendo muecas de dolor

Tengo medicinas para que se te quite el dolor- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama- y además esos guantes están llenos de sangre... ¿no te da cosa? Si quieres te los lavo también- y por la cara que puso añadí- no, con amoniaco no los lavaré no te preocupes.

No quiero nada... gracias.

No seas tan gruñón anda...

Me levanté hacia la cocina de nuevo para prepararle un vaso con algún antiséptico disuelto en agua, y como no me veía desde donde me encontraba, le eché también triturada un cuarto de pastilla para dormir "un cuarto es para un adolescente así que debe ser suficiente, y así no tengo el riesgo de que se despierte antes que yo" pensé, ya preparado fui al cuarto de nuevo

Toma aquí está si te tomas esto se te quitará el dolor y así podrás dormir bien.

Cogió el vaso y se lo bebió cuando me fijé ya se había quitado los guantes, los cogí con la mano libre y salí de la habitación apagando la luz y dejando entre abierta la puerta.

- Buenas noches- le dije

Lavé los guantes, por la parte blanca, los tendí y me fui al salón a dormir de lo que quedaba de la noche, miré el reloj, las 6 de la mañana, "vaya, menos mal que mañana es sábado".

El sonido del teléfono me despertó sobre las once de la mañana, con los ojos hinchados de dormir me levanté y cogí el teléfono, era mi madre

- ¿Diga?

¿Hija? ¿Estás bien? He oído por las noticias que por tu barrio buscan al erizo ese negro que creíamos que había muerto hacía meses...

Si, mamá, ya lo sé, los de GUN han estado dando vueltas toda la noche sin dejarme dormir.

Si es que no hay derecho, que por culpa de un desgraciado se nos moleste a todos.

Mama... tampoco es para ponerse así, acuérdate de que ayudó también a salvarnos y por poco muere...

Tu siempre defendiendo a ese tipo de gente... ¿acaso sabes porque le buscan ahora?...

Según me dijo un policía anoche, CREEN que está relacionado con Eggman, que a ese si que no le defiendo, por la última vez que atacó Central City... además mamá, estoy en un séptimo piso, hasta aquí arriba no puede subir nadie y no puede pasar nada...

Eso no se sabe hija... bueno te dejo, me quedo más tranquila, si sabes algo no dudes en llamar a la policía ¿eh?

Si mamá...

Click.

Ya estaba completamente despierta así que me fui a mi habitación donde se encontraba Shadow, la verdad es que antes de que llamara mi madre habría jurado que lo de la pasada noche habría sido un sueño, entré despacito por que no quería despertarle y cogí ropa de cambio para darme una ducha, después de ducharme entré de nuevo en la habitación y me senté en la silla de mi mesa de estudio enfrente de la cama, y aproveché para terminar de leer un tomo de algún manga que no había tenido ocasión para leer durante la semana, oía su respiración, era lenta y tranquila, se notaba que estaba soñando, me giré para encender la luz de la mesilla, pero al final cambié de idea y me fui con el tomo al salón, sobre la hora de comer, miré el reloj, las dos de la tarde, y Shadow seguía dormido, "creo que me he pasado con la pastilla, al final lo he matado a lo tonto", asustada me dirigí al cuarto y entré, seguía allí, dormido, boca arriba, intentaba oír su respiración, pero al no oírla me iba asustando cada vez más y esto me impedía concentrarme en poder oír algo, casi temblando me arrodillé delante de la cama y acerqué la oreja a su nariz, pero nada el tum tum de mis oídos no me dejaba "vale ya!" pensaba pero nada, así que apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho buscando el latido de su corazón... tum... tum... tum... "buff" resoplé aliviada, por lo menos el corazón le late, y noté con una mano se apoyaba en mi cabeza tocándome el pelo

Me estas metiendo el pelo en la nariz...- dijo Shadow

Me levanté mirándole y no pude disimular la alegría de ver que estaba vivo y no pude seguir ocultándolo

Shadow, lo siento, anoche te eché en el analgésico un cuarto de pastilla para dormir... pensé que te había matado- dije apartando la cara para que no viera una lágrima que salía de uno de mis ojos

Ya lo sé... - dijo éste- te oí cortar la pastilla en la tabla... eres una escandalosa... gracias.

Me levanté y abrí la ventana sin levantar la persiana para que entrara el aire. Ya más tranquila le pregunté:

¿Que tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Sonriendo respondió que estaba mejor mientras se sentaba en la cama. Encendí la luz de la habitación y me acerqué a él diciendo

bueno voy a ver esa herida... ya debía ser algo peligroso lo que estabas haciendo anoche para que te hicieras eso y para que te persiguieran los de GUN...

Ellos siempre me persiguen...

Lo siento no quería ser indiscreta... no tienes porqué decirme nada, hay una parte cotilla de mí que me dice que te pregunte y que me lo digas y otra, la racional, me dice que no debo meterme en tus asuntos y lo mejor para mi seguridad es no preguntar, por favor no me respondas...

Me senté en la cama y le desaté el nudo de las vendas y me tiré otra media hora para quitarle todas las vendas, lo bueno de que estuviera despierto era que me ayudaba, lo que podía, y yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, cuando terminé de quitarle todas las vendas no me fijé de que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, le había parecido gracioso el hecho de andar girando la cabeza al compás de mis brazos y el oír de mis gruñidos porque se enganchaba la venda a alguna púa de su cabeza, observé que la herida estaba cerrada, la toqué un poco con el dedo y vi que se había formado la costra en la cicatriz pero estaba blandito, tanto tocarle en el costado le estaba haciendo cosquillas, intentaba disimularse la risa pero instintivamente se iba retirando

Estate quieto

Pero seguía retirándose

Estate quieto...

Es que tienes las manos frías... - rió Shadow

Eso no es excusa,... que bien... se te ha cerrado la herida completamente, tienes la costra intacta... si me dejaras que la viera entera... - Shadow seguía apartándose hasta que se pegó a la pared- vale- dije retirándome- ya esta, no te toco más

Me levanté y me fui al botiquín a por la crema cicatrizante pensando "normal que curen sus heridas tan rápidamente siendo la forma de vida perfecta" y regresé a la habitación con el tubo de crema en la mano, Shadow en cuanto lo vio abrió los ojos como si fuera le peor enemigo del mundo y de un salto por encima mía salió de la habitación. No entendía aquella reacción, así que lo seguí andando y tranquilamente hasta el salón, estaba de rodillas en el sofá como un niño pequeño jugando al escondite

Comportándote así no pareces el temerario erizo negro que persiguen los de GUN- dije

Al oírlo se paró en seco y bajó la cabeza triste

Venga... ¿qué he dicho? No te pongas triste... - le dije

Es que no me gustan las cremas...

Esto no es nada, no hace daño... - le dije mientras desenroscaba el tapón del tubo- mira- le enseñé poniéndome un poco de crema en el dedo índice y extendiéndolo por el brazo que sujetaba el tubo- ¿ves? No me pasa nada, no duele ni nada... ¿qué tipo de cremas te echaban?

Tu cuando estaba inconsciente me echaste algo que me dolió muchísimo, por eso me desperté- dijo Shadow enfadado

Ah!... si, bueno... eso es alcohol... es para desinfectar- dije recordando que había echado demasiado alcohol en la herida- lo siento... es que el bote tiene el agujero muy grande y estaba nerviosa... sabía de vuestra existencia... la verdad, el que no os conozca es que no vive en este mundo... pero nunca me había imaginado que... eso... - no pude terminar la frase, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina- voy a hacer la comida... es tarde...

Shadow se quedó intrigado, cerré el bote de crema y lo dejé encima del mueble del salón, junto a todos los adornos que tenía allí, estaba un poco mareada, tenía hambre, menos mal que tenía pan de molde, cogiendo una rebanada y con la rebanada en la boca, mordiéndola por una punta, le grité a Shadow

¿Te gusta algo en especial? Tengo macarrones para comer, pero si quieres otra cosa, te lo preparo encantada...

Pero Shadow no respondía, así que volví a preguntar

Oye- no quería decir su nombre en alto por culpa de lo cotillas que eran las vecinas- te estoy preguntando que si te gustan los macarrones... - saliendo de la cocina con la rebanada en la boca y de camino al salón me quedé paralizada al ver a un robot de GUN por la ventana y Shadow en mitad del salón mirándole fijamente, entre ellos solo había una cortina de encaje y la fina ventana de cristal.

No te acerques... -me dijo Shadow; volvía a ser el erizo negro temido por todos y perseguido

Shadow... –logré decir

No te preocupes... estamos en un séptimo piso pero las alturas no me asustan, voy a acabar con él- dijo con firme decisión

Shadow... - volví a decir

Te he dicho que no te preocupes y no te metas- me dijo más fríamente y comenzó a andar hacia la ventana

Nooooooooooooooooo- salté sobre el sofá y me puse entre ellos agarrando a Shadow de los hombros y mirándole fijamente

Esta no es tu lucha- la voz de Shadow cada vez se iba haciendo más fría.

Me puedes escuchar un momento erizo cabezón- le dije mientras le aferraba a mí con todas mis fuerzas- esa cortina que tienes ahí delante impide que desde el exterior se vea el interior de la casa...

¿No nos ve?- preguntó inocentemente Shadow, su voz ya no era la del mismo erizo hacía unos segundos

No... -bajé la cabeza para evitar el echarme a llorar- deberías ser un poco más reflexivo... podrías haber echo que nos matasen a todos los que vivimos en este edificio... -le dije soltándole y dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia la cocina- pero y no te detendré... puesto no es mi lucha

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas y me tuve que sentar en una silla de la cocina a tranquilizarme y pensaba "¿porqué? ¿Porqué siempre pienso que la gente puede cambiar?"

¿por qué? ¿Por qué creía que hacía bien acogiéndolo aunque me amenazara...?- decía, noté que Shadow estaba en la puerta de la cocina, me levanté y sin mirarle me fui a mi cuarto, cerrándolo detrás de mi con pestillo- ¡eres un desagradecido!

Le grité a través de la puerta, y me tumbé en la cama, oí que la puerta de la terraza se abría y no lo oí más, luego llorando me quedé dormida en la cama, sin darme cuenta, cuando desperté era casi de noche, un olor me despertó, un olor distinto, no sabía que era, miré hacia la ventana, como reviviendo lo mismo que la madrugada anterior, pero no había nadie, la persiana seguía como la había dejado, bajada, dejando las rejillas abiertas para que pasara el aire, seguía intentando averiguar de donde venía el olor, miré por la habitación pero no veía nada, los ojos me dolían, y decidí terminar la búsqueda, pero fue apoyar la cabeza en la colcha cuando me di cuenta de donde provenía el olor, de las sábanas. No recordaba que había dormido Shadow allí y tenía las sabanas el olor del erizo y las medicinas, me hizo gracia, me gustaba la combinación de olores, otras veces me repulsaba el olor de las vendas, el alcohol y la crema... ,la crema..., me la había dejado encima del mueble del salón. Me levanté, abrí el pestillo de la puerta de mi habitación y salí hacia el salón, sin mirar dentro de la sala cogí el bote de crema y vi que estaba abierto, "que raro, pensé que lo había cerrado" la crema se había derretido dejando el mueble echo un asco "menuda gracia" pensé, me di cuenta que había llegado la crema hasta el suelo

Vaya, parece que alguien se ha bañado en crema- dije en voz alta; era una manía mía al vivir sola, que hablaba conmigo misma

Cogí el tubo y me aseguré de cerrarlo bien, pero cuando salí por la puerta del salón algo me dejó paralizada.

Lo siento...

Esa voz, realmente no me esperaba oírla, sentí por mi cuerpo un largo escalofrío que me erizó los pelos de los brazos y espalda, lentamente me giré y encendí la luz del salón para ver mejor, ya había oscurecido y con la luz del pasillo no me aseguraba lo que quería asegurar, verle con mis ojos. Encendí la luz y allí estaba, sentado en el sofá mirándome girado sobre sí mismo, con la mano en el costado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- logré decir, no sabía realmente qué decir tenía un montón de frases e ideas por la cabeza, pero pensé que lo mejor no era echarlo ni gritarle, no tenía derecho aunque a él hacía unas horas no le importaba yo, ni mi casa, ni los vecinos, solo le importaba matar y destruir al robot que lo estaba persiguiendo, era muy egoísta y lo sabía.

También sabía que se había ido, y que había vuelto era evidente, pero no sabía porque y la parte cotilla de mí quería averiguarlo, y la otra estrangularlo, pero ganó la parte cotilla y sensible que me decía que a lo mejor era posible que mis últimas reacciones y frases le habían echo pensar

Es que lo que me habías dicho me ha hecho pensar- dijo Shadow mirando al frente de nuevo

"Bingo" pensé. "Bueno soy tonta, que le voy a hacer" pensé mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá y me senté a su lado, él seguía mirando al frente, hacia la mesa que tenía enfrente de la tele, en medio de la mesa tenía una esfera del mundo echa en cristal transparente sujetada con dos pegasos a los lados.

Soy un arma. Me crearon para ello- dijo Shadow- no puedo evitarlo...

No puedes evitarlo porque no quieres, pero me has demostrado que puedes ser distinto, sé lo que son los instintos, los niños pequeños tienen instintos, y los animales, pero la diferencia de los niños y los animales es que los niños aprenden a reprimir sus instintos...

No se si te has dado cuenta... soy un erizo... no un niño... y menos humano...- respondió Shadow

Ya me he dado cuenta, sobre todo a la hora de ponerte la venda y quitártela...no sé porque dices eso de los humanos, oí decir que los odias, pero yo soy humana, ¿eso quiere decir que me odias?

Shadow se ruborizó al oír esto, por su mente pasaban también muchos pensamientos, recuerdos, frases de mucha gente que querían hacerle ver la realidad, no solo desde su punto de vista; no sabía si debía responder, era una pregunta trampa, si decía que sí se encontraría en la misma situación que ese al mediodía, y no le gustó, pero si decía que no, se encontraba en un sin sentido, no podía, el odiaba a los humanos por lo que le habían hecho a él y a María en el pasado, tenía que odiarlos, no fiarse de nadie, pero había caído en un error, entrar en la casa de un humano a refugiarse de los robots de GUN, si la granada no hubiera estallado tan cerca no habría sido herido, pero como dijo ella antes, había sido demasiado impulsivo y no pudo esperar a la señal de Eggman para atacar a los robots porque los soldados tenían el mismo uniforme de los que entraron a arrasar Ark. Esto último le volvió a poner furioso pero no quería, quería reprimirse y se tumbó, intentando contener toda la rabia que se le acumulaba cada vez que tenía esos recuerdos, por más que apretaba los dientes no lo conseguía.

Yo quedé sorprendida, al preguntarle si me odiaba Shadow se quedó callado mucho tiempo y de repente se puso las manos tapándose la cara y se tumbó hacia donde yo estaba, apoyando la cabeza sobre mis piernas

Shadow...- le llamé- oye... me estas asustando... ¿te pasa algo?... ¿te duele otra vez el costado?

Me fijé y noté que estaba llorando, las lagrimas caían por sus manos y llegaban a mis pantalones

Oye...- le dije dulcemente- porque te pones así...- intenté animarlo acariciándole las púas de la cabeza, pero nada- Shadow... forma de vida perfecta...- "vaya ni con esas"

Le cogí con los brazos y le incorporé luego como si fuera un niño pequeño me lo puse encima de las piernas, pero el seguía tapándose la cara, iba a decirle algo cuando me di cuenta, de que mi mano estaba resbaladiza

Y... ¿esto?- me acerqué la mano a la nariz- pero si es la crema cicatrizante

Esto hizo que Shadow reaccionase

Si es que... me he echado crema...

¿Qué te has echado crema?- repetí mirando el sofá- Shadow ¿qué es lo que no has bañado en crema?

Sin apartar la manos de la cara vi que sonreía un poco

Es que no sabía que fuera eso TAN raro...- me respondió

No si la culpa es mía- respondí casi riéndome- la dejé encima del mueble y se ha derretido... el mueble está también bañado en crema... ¿y como te la has echado?

Como lo hiciste tu en tu brazo... pero es que se caía por los lados y... con un dedo era imposible...

¿Te habías quitado el guante?

No, nunca lo hago para nada

Vale- dije firmemente

Tal como lo tenía encima de las piernas lo cogí en brazos

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Shadow

El señor erizo se va a dar un baño... - dije con aire de autoridad

Los erizos no nos bañamos... Yo no me baño- dijo serio Shadow

Los erizos no se bañan en crema- le dije en tono de burla- si me hubieras dejado esta mañana no tendría que lavar todo el salón

Lo llevé el volandas al baño, le metí en él y cerré la puerta.

No saldrás de ahí hasta que no te bañes- le dije desde fuera

Me da igual que cierres la puerta, puedo salir de aquí si abrirla con esto- sacó la esmeralda

Yo estaba pendiente en la puerta para que la sacara, cuando lo hizo abrí de golpe la puerta y le empujé para que cayera en la bañera, y con la confusión se le calló la esmeralda de la mano, cosa que la cogí nada más tocar el suelo

Ya sé que puedes hacer con esto- dije con aire de superioridad y con la esmeralda en la mano- te recuerdo que veo la tele y se dicen muchas cosas de ti, además de los videos que te han grabado

Le abrí el grifo del agua caliente, Shadow se sentó en la bañera cruzando los brazos y piernas, lo que le permitía la bañera, y con el ceño fruncido me miraba. Cogí el bote de jabón y le eché un chorrón en la cabeza repartiéndolo por las púas mientras decía

Toma... jabón... cuando la bañera esté llena cierra el grifo... - salí del baño- el jabón es para que te lo restriegues por el cuerpo.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, metí el tubo de crema en la nevera, para que cogiera consistencia y vi que allí se encontraban los macarrones en un plato esperando a ser cocinados, "tendréis que esperar otro día chicos" pensé, miré en el monedero y por el teléfono pedí una pizza, oí que Shadow se levantaba en la bañera, con esos zapatos lo raro era que no la rompiera

Shadow, no puedes salir, he pedido una pizza y viene dentro de diez minutos, hasta que no venga el chico te prohibo que salgas del baño- le dije a través de la puerta- asegúrate de que no queda crema ni en los guantes ni en el cuerpo

Si mama... - respondió este

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta y mirándole le dije

¿Qué me has llamado?

...- se quedó cortado, no sabia que le había oído- perdón... era lo que le decía a... cuando me decía cosas así

No te preocupes- le dije sonriendo desde la puerta, la cerré diciendo- espero que cuando salgas tengas los dedos bien arrugados

A los cinco minutos llegó el pizzero. Llamó al portal. Llamó al timbre y yo cuando abrí me encontré a media comunidad de vecinos en mi puerta.

Vaya no sabía que trabajaran todos ustedes en la pizzería- dije a modo de saludo

No te hagas la graciosa me dijo una vieja del sexto, sabemos que desde anoche tienes a alguien en casa

Si a mi padre ¿tienen ustedes algún problemas?- les dije desafiante

Un chico de unos 17 años desde la escalera me dijo pegando saltitos

Si yo... que si a pedido una pizza para tantas personas me he equivocado de pedido

No, no te has equivocado, he pedido una pizza para dos... esta gente tan interesada en las vidas ajenas no van a cenar en mi casa- dije mirando a la convención vecinal que sitiéndose aludidos empezaron a irse cada uno a su lado. Cuando se marcharon el chico se acercó a la puerta- bueno cuanto es... serán cotillas...

Jeje... que alivio, es que es mi primer día

Que bien, bueno, buena suerte, toma, quédate con el cambio y mucha suerte en el trabajo vale?

Muchas gracias- me dijo el chico

Cerré la puerta y dejé la pizza en la mesa de la cocina y abrí la puerta del baño, allí seguía Shadow en remojo

¿Ha pasado algo?- me preguntó

Nada que merezca la pena ser comentado... a ver esas manitas...

Shadow se quitó los guantes y me enseñó las manos, estaban arrugadas, eso me hizo reír, quería contenerme pero no pude

¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- me preguntó Shadow

Nada- mentí- es que así tan mojadito estás muy mono y quité el tapón de la bañera

cuando volví a abrir el grifo Shadow me miró desafiante, pero le ignoré, cogí el mango de la ducha y le eché agua directamente en la cabeza

¿Crees que bañarse es echarse jabón solo?

Ya no contestaba, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba porque sabía que si se resistía iba a tardar más, luego le alcancé una toalla y salí del baño

Me voy a poner la mesa, que si no hoy tampoco cenamos, y mi estomago no resiste más, sin comer, ni cenar, me desmayo, asegúrate de secarte bien y sobre todo seca esos zapatos, Ok?- le dije levantando el pulgar de la mano y guiñándole un ojo como lo hace Sonic.

Al rato Shadow salió del baño, yo ya estaba sentada en la mesa, muerta de hambre pero con la caja de la pizza cerrada para que no se enfriara, cuando terminamos de comer recogí la cocina, tiré la caja de la pizza a la basura y le pasé un trapo a la mesa, y me fui a la nevera, Shadow se fue al salón, saqué la crema de la nevera y comprobé que volvía a ser de la consistencia de las cremas, me reí porque ahora si que estaba fría "ahora si que vas a saber lo que es frío" y me dirigí al salón, allí estaba Shadow en medio del salón no sabía si sentarse o que hacer, estaba todo lleno de crema.

vámonos al cuarto, mañana limpiaré todo esto- le dije desde la puerta del salón, tenía la mano que sostenía el tubo escondida en la espalda.

Llegamos al cuarto y Shadow se sentó en la cama, saqué el tubo de crema y se lo enseñé

¿Ahora si me vas dejar echarte crema?

Su silencio fue suficiente, pero creo que mi sonrisa le desconcertó un poco, me arrimé a la cama y el se tumbó; como la ultima vez, cogí abrí el bote de crema, del cual la mano que lo sostenía la tenia blanca de lo frío que estaba y me eché un poco en el dedo, Shadow me vigilaba con los ojos pero hubo un momento que los cerró, pero al notar lo fría que estaba los abrió mucho y de un salto se pegó a la pared, pero todavía encima de la cama

Ag! ¿Cómo quieres que me fíe de ti? Has hecho lo mismo que antes... - me reprochó

Vale, vale lo siento, pero antes no me dejaste ni que abriera el tubo, antes decías que eran mis manos.

Cogí y me limpié el dedo en una servilleta, cerré el tubo y lo cogí con las dos manos y juntándolas y echádonle el aliento, como cuando se tiene frío en invierno, intenté calentar el tubo, y mis manos que casi tenían la misma temperatura del tubo, tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta de que Shadow se acercó a mí y me cogió de las manos, no quería mirarle a los ojos porque sabía que me estaba mirando y que deseaba que los mirase, no pude contenerme más y le miré a los ojos

Que ojos más bonitos- susurré

No había visto nunca unos ojos tan oscuros- me dijo él

Mi cuerpo se movió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y le abracé apretándolo contra mí, como hacía unas horas en el salón, pero no se puso rígido como aquella vez, sino que se dejó abrazar, luego me levanté y salí corriendo al baño. Tenía que salir de ahí. Una vez en el baño me lavé la cara con agua fría para poder despejarme, respiré un par de veces y volví al cuarto, Shadow seguía allí sentado en la cama sin entender mi reacción.

Me he lavado las manos con agua caliente- le dije, poniéndole una mano en la cara- ¿lo ves?

Por fin a la tercera, abrí de nuevo el tubo y me eché crema en el dedo, él se tumbó boca arriba para facilitármelo, tenía los ojos cerrados, no hizo nada cuando le extendía la crema por la cicatriz que ya apenas se veía

Ya no esta fría ¿no? Le pregunté

No me respondió, se había quedado dormido. Como pude le abrí la cama y le acosté, se me ocurrió que aunque estaba dormido me podría escuchar y le dije acercándome a él, a su oreja, casi como un susurro

Esta es tu casa, la próxima vez que te vuelvan a herir no dudes en venir, te estaré esperando- y le di un beso en la frente.

Luego me senté yo a los pies, pero decidí irme al salón cuando me estaba quedando dormida, cogí un protector de cama y se lo eché por encima al sofá, para no mancharme de crema y las sabanas y allí me acosté, en sueños sentí como si me cogieran en brazos y me llevara hasta la habitación y me acostaran en la cama y me arroparan, como había hecho yo con Shadow, y una mano que me acarició la cara, luego otra vez quedé sumida en los sueños.

Por la mañana me desperté y me sobresalté al ver que estaba en la cama "¿qué hago yo aquí?" pensé, me giré para ver el resto de la cama, pero estaba vacía, me levanté y mi corazón me decía que se había ido, que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, realmente se despidió de mi. Me puse una bata y me fui al salón, allí delante de la televisión algo brillaba y extrañada me arrimé a ver que era, cuando lo vi se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era mi figura de cristal de la tierra con los pegasos, le había metido dentro una bola de energía amarilla que giraba dentro de la esfera que representaba la tierra, luego en las alas de los pegasos había también energía metida, pero la energía tomaba forma y se desvanecía, cuando tomaba forma se podía leer "MUCHAS GRACIAS". Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me senté en el sofá y solo tenía una frase por mi mente: "Gracias, Shadow".


End file.
